


焦骨

by Idoknow



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Foster father and son, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idoknow/pseuds/Idoknow
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker bottom, Tony Stark top
Kudos: 14





	焦骨

“别，唔……”彼得的双手在男人的胸膛上按压着，他不太敢揪男人胸前的衬衣，害怕留下什么 令人遐想的痕迹，“别这样……斯塔克先生，他们要出来了。”

男人的舌头像是捕捉到了什么让他欲罢不能的甜味儿一样契而不舍地扫在彼得的下巴和嘴唇上，甚至还想破开那两瓣湿润的软肉顶开莹白的牙床去勾弄热乎乎的舌头。

“求您了，停，停下……”彼得看着两层独栋的正门已经被打开了，终于狠下心来轻咬了一下男人的舌头，在男人迟钝的一瞬间撤回身子来用袖子擦拭自己湿透了的嘴唇和下巴。

身边的男人急促地喘了几声，火热的视线还粘连在男孩的嘴唇上不肯离开，但最终还是妥协似的把目光转向了迎接他们的一对夫妻——彼得的叔叔婶婶——身上，他得摆出得体的笑容和彼得保持亲密又不至于亵渎的纯洁距离，以符合他尴尬的身份——彼得的养父。于是他下了车，高声和他们打了招呼，绕到车的另一边为彼得打开车门。

今天是新年的第一天，这即将是彼得和托尼最特别的一个新年。不久前，大概只有一个多月的间隔，彼得最亲密的亲戚，他的叔叔婶婶和托尼取得了联系，这一对一直没有孩子的夫妻想要见一见他们的侄儿，邀请斯塔克和彼得一起去他们家里共度新年。彼得十分欣喜而且忐忑地接受了，但是托尼看上去很别扭，虽然他很真挚地对彼得说“我很为你感到高兴，宝贝”，但是彼得知道他是不太乐意的。

“老男人的占有欲”，知道彼得和他的养父不干净的监护人和被监护人关系的彼得的挚友内德这样评价托尼的奇怪表现，彼得以为他只是手脚不干净心虚的不得了而已。直到被托尼在叔叔婶婶的家门前按在副驾上舌吻彼得才明白只有他这样脸皮薄的青少年才会有的羞耻心在托尼斯塔克的身上是不存在的，内德是对的。

彼得下车的时候太过紧张甚至都忘了解安全带，莽撞的动作被狠狠地勒住看上去十分滑稽。托尼有些无奈地冲他笑了笑，彼得知道托尼微笑的侧脸是多么的迷人，但是他居高临下的笑容却显得十分狡黠，甚至还有几分幸灾乐祸。

天知道彼得被托尼揽在怀里向未曾谋面的叔叔婶婶走过去的时候是有多努力才克制住自己撒腿就跑的冲动的，托尼刚刚弯腰探进车厢为他解安全带的时候还偷偷地咬了他的耳垂，托尼还要让他多难堪，彼得已经有点生气了，尤其是托尼还一本正经地嫁祸给自己：

“十分抱歉，帕克先生，帕克太太。彼得有些害羞，他只是太紧张了。”

彼得很不爽快地决定不再和托尼的莫名其妙计较了，他真的很想见见自己的家人，希望能给他们一个美好的第一印象，“嗨，梅婶婶，本叔叔，我是彼得。”

彼得令人疼惜的本领完全是天赋异禀，青涩的少年感就像是刚刚拔节的幼竹一样稚嫩又坚韧。梅很轻易地就被被彼得的羞涩打动了，拥抱住男孩尚未健壮的身体轻轻地啜泣了起来。彼得有些不知所措地也红了眼圈，本叔叔看上去是个老实厚重不善言辞的人，只是沉默地和彼得对视着，但却也温柔地动容了。

托尼站在几步之外为一家人留出了充足的空间，看着梅婶婶亲吻了彼得的双颊之后本叔叔又和彼得握了握手，胸腔里涌动着酸涩的感动。他开始想象男孩如果住在这一幢有着小花园的两层独栋里是不是会更加幸福，他可以养一只狗，和邻居家的孩子一起上下学，冬天和叔叔在院子里堆雪人，而不是窝在斯塔克大厦里和冰冷的机械消磨时间，每天都在校门口和最好的朋友告别坐上宽大的汽车，看到最高处的雪花但是没有人陪他去品尝它们冰冷的晶莹，还要在晚上应付他的没完没了的索取。

他会不会更幸福，笑的更开心。

“斯塔克先生，”托尼听到本的呼唤，男孩已经和婶婶走在前面了，“请进屋里去吧。”

“好的。”

托尼想起来彼得昨天晚上的担忧，他担心自己看到叔叔婶婶会哭的很过分。托尼有些自责的想，他居然忘记了留意彼得有没有哭，他从来不忍心看彼得落泪，如果不是自己去安慰他的男孩，他会更加自责。

现在正好是吃下午茶的时间，梅端上来了热巧克力和咖啡，还有一些烘培的小点心。托尼尝了一块红枣核桃饼干，表情都有点扭曲了，本用一种十分同情和饱含歉意的表情看着他。他有些艰难地咽下去，和本交换了一个眼神，然后挂上微笑夸赞梅的手艺。美人的厨艺差总是逃不过的定律，好吧，最起码咖啡还不错。托尼也渐渐地放松下来了，他们要在这里吃完饭还要留宿一晚，总是要真诚自然地相处的。

托尼全程都在和本叔叔讨论一些政治和经济问题，托尼从来对这些都不怎么感兴趣。但是他还是在来之前特意做了功课，平常彼得和托尼的对话不是没营养的无脑对话就是些日常琐事和高深的科技难题。梅婶婶和彼得交流了一些学习生活上的事，托尼一直都在意着，他发现彼得的每一个回答都是和他想的一样，他足够了解他的男孩，甚至多过自己。

直到梅婶婶问彼得有没有心仪的姑娘，托尼才有些茫然了，他从来没问过彼得这方面的问题，他也不知道自己是不是十分鲁莽地打断了男孩青春期的情悸。

彼得有些不自然地看了托尼一眼，但还是不能对自己的婶婶撒谎，虽然有个弥天大谎他正瞒着他们呢，“暂时还没有过……”

梅打趣彼得脸红，“你可真容易害羞，彼得。”

“因为斯塔克先生教导我要认真负责什么的……”

托尼这个时候耸了耸肩，加入了他们的话题，“你也看到了，梅，我不是个好榜样，没什么说服力，这孩子一直很不服气呢。”

“斯塔克先生说的是对的，现在还有点早。”梅根本没在意两个人之间微妙的氛围，全心全意地喜爱着自己可爱的侄子，“但是遇到喜欢的女孩也要勇敢地去争取啊，我们家彼得这么可爱，女孩子们一定会喜欢的。”

托尼扯了扯嘴角心不在焉地表示赞同，本看上去对彼得也是很满意很喜爱的，一直目光温和地看着把红彤彤的脸蛋埋在杯子里的小家伙。

聊了些有的没的，差不多也到准备晚饭的时间了。梅进厨房的时候托尼的眉毛都在抽搐，本趁着和他聊他带来的红酒的时候小声做了保证，“梅烤的火鸡味道还是不错的，就是看上去不那么……美观。她实在是不擅长烘焙，但是女人都喜欢精致不实用的东西，也是没办法的事。”

托尼点了点头表示赞同，想起来不久前的圣诞节，真的是糟透了，他给彼得做了一个又难看又难吃的火鸡，虽然男孩很尽力地想吃掉一根鸡腿来肯定一下他的劳动成果，但是托尼还是把他们都扔进了垃圾桶，不然彼得真的会肚子痛的。

男孩有些拘谨地坐在沙发上看两个男人醒酒，眼巴巴地看着醇厚的酒液挂在醒酒器上沉甸甸的样子，在灯光下像一颗透明的钟乳石。

从来的路上到现在，斯塔克先生都没和他好好地说一句话，彼得真搞不懂他到底在闹什么别扭，明明一切都很好，叔叔婶婶都是很善良的人，斯塔克先生对自己这么冷淡真的不会被质疑和自己关系不好吗。明明应该更讨好自己才对啊。

“别看了，小馋鬼，你还不到喝酒的年纪。”彼得正在发呆，就被斯塔克先生弹了个脑嘣儿。

彼得捂着自己的额头怨气冲冲地看着托尼，发现客厅里只剩下他们两个人了，“我不到喝酒的年纪但是到做爱的年纪了是吧？斯塔克先生您的法律意识可真健全。”

意料之外地托尼突然凝滞了，过了许久本和梅把碗碟都端上来叫两个人去餐厅吃饭的时候，托尼才压低了声音对彼得说，“别乱说话，彼得。”

彼得有些味同嚼蜡，托尼还是老样子的谈笑风生，不怎么标致的高脚杯里的红酒有条不紊地消耗着，彼得只有一瓶果汁，这还是托尼皱着眉头看着他拧开瓶盖的，换作平时托尼会说教他换成牛奶。

托尼很少叫自己的名字，各种各样奇奇怪怪的亲密绰号才是托尼最经常称呼他的，小彼，孩子，甜心，宝贝，小家伙还有小馋鬼小恶魔之类的……总之只有托尼不高兴了的时候才会叫他彼得。

明明不高兴的人应该是自己才对吧。

梅不断地照顾彼得让他不要害羞一定要吃饱，彼得也是个十足十的肉食动物，都是托尼喂出来的，啃了两只鸡腿吃了一大碗意面，还有餐前的奶油蘑菇汤，餐后的小沙拉他实在是吃不下了，抱着碗用叉子搅来搅去。

三个大人说来说去还是绕回了他的身上，梅问彼得有没有什么理想的大学，本说现在也到了为大学做准备的时候了，彼得的成绩很好资源也不错，应该有个方向去努力了。

托尼似乎是没有什么悬念地看着彼得，他以为能在彼得口中听到他的答案。

“我想……在纽约上大学。嗯，哥伦比亚大学。纽约大学也可以。”

“我记得你说过你要去MIT。”托尼立马插嘴进来，搞的彼得有些尴尬，但是更多的是气急败坏，今天托尼简直是处处和自己作对。

“是你说你想让我去MIT，我可没说过我想去，你记错了，斯塔克先生。”彼得毫不留情地还嘴回去，托尼的脸色已经不太好看了。

“哥伦比亚大学也很好。”本温和地化解两个人的争锋相对，“离家更近一些，彼得也可以多来找我们玩。”

“MIT更好一些，有更适合彼得的专业，我就是在MIT毕业的。”托尼简直是紧追不舍让彼得感觉有些烦躁，但是托尼只是感觉彼得的变化有些措不及防，如果只是为了离家近一点，是那个家呢，他算得上是彼得的家人吗。

“可是我不想去，斯塔克先生，你不能替我做决定。”彼得气冲冲地对托尼说，鼻孔张开瞪圆眼睛的样子像是一只叛逆的幼兽。

“好了好了，彼得，”梅连忙安抚他，“别这样对斯塔克先生说话，他是为了你好。我们以后再谈这个，好吗？”

彼得气鼓鼓地抓起饮料来灌了一大口，成功地让托尼的脸色更难看了。

吃完饭后他们坐在一起看电视，托尼接了一个电话躲进了书房，彼得隐隐约约地听到他十分烦躁地说着些什么，应该是公司上的事情，托尼总是很忙，今天原本说好是上午就来的，但是因为有些什么事被托尼推迟了。彼得频频地向书房投射过去的视线早就引起了其他两个人的注意，他们也想趁着这个时候单独和彼得说点什么。

“斯塔克先生每天都这么忙吗？”梅看的出男孩的担心和内疚，大概在为自己耽误了先生的工作而感到不安吧。

“是的。”彼得点了点头，“年终和年初总是最忙的时候。”

“嗯，他对你好吗，孩子？”梅握住了男孩的手，彼得打了个激灵，他害怕今天吃饭的时候两个人吵嘴让叔叔婶婶感到担心了。

“斯塔克先生对我很好，真的！他教会我很多东西，而且他那么忙还会听我说很多的废话……总之他对我非常好！”想到斯塔克先生在餐桌上咄咄逼人的态度他又有点蔫了，“可是，就是有的时候，对我太好了。我有点……承受不来。”

“像他这样的男人免不了会有点控制欲和占有欲吧，”梅深刻地剖析，“但是只要他爱你就足够了，他尊重你吗？”

“是、是的，他很尊重我。”彼得认真地思考了这个他从来没思考过的问题，“虽然一开始他会不同意，但最后都会尊重我的决定的。”

“他真的对你很上心呢，彼得。”梅欣慰的感叹不知道怎么回事就在彼得这里变得有些奇怪了。

“他比我想的要好。”本最后这样总结道。

“斯塔克先生是最好的。”彼得补充说。

彼得洗完澡准备去睡觉的时候托尼也黑着脸从书房里出来了，彼得在和梅还有本对话之后感觉有点别扭，抓着自己的衣角不去看托尼的眼睛。

“你要睡觉了吗？”

“是的，”彼得干巴巴地说，“晚安，斯塔克先生。”

“晚安。”托尼才没忘了他们刚吵过架，所以彼得连个晚安吻都没讨到。

彼得有些认床。他在窄窄的小床上翻来覆去感觉伸展不开，最重要的是，他身边没有斯塔克先生陪他一起睡了。他把自己怀抱起来，想象着这是斯塔克先生的双臂在庇护着他。如果他乱动的话，斯塔克先生的袖子就会被蹭上去，露出健壮的胳膊和旺盛的毛发，扫在他的腰间痒痒的，先生的呼吸比自己更长更重一些，把侧颈呼地暖洋洋的。

为什么在应该分床睡的年纪他们反而变成了永远睡一张床的关系呢，彼得闭上眼睛回忆着。

斯塔克先生压在他身上的时候他又哭又闹，但是他真的讨厌斯塔克先生那样做吗？他酒后的鼻息喷洒在自己的脸颊上，就像是旷野的风。他的手掌宽大又粗糙，曾经包裹住他在冬天冰冷的双手却又游走在他微热瘫软的腰肢上。当他的胸膛挨上自己的脸庞的时候，他都忘记了哭泣，在旺盛的毛发和蓬勃的肌肉里彼得闻到了斯塔克先生的味道，他依赖着的迷恋着的贪图着的令他感到安心的味道。

终于被男人托在手中的腿弯不再挣扎了，沉甸甸地被男人举起来架在肩膀上。他的手掌包住了毛发丝滑柔软的男孩的后脑，彼得更用力地埋在他的胸口，支支吾吾地吟叫着，在微乎极微的自体润滑下男人艰涩缓慢地戳刺入男孩的身体，被对半折叠纳入男人身体之下的孩子在他全部进入的时候甚至昏厥了几秒。托尼混沌的潜意识原谅了他，因为这孩子不久前才第一次在他的帮助下坐在浴室的地板上抚弄自己的勃起，而晨勃还不规律的男孩现在已经被自己操着了。

彼得在稀薄的黑暗里翻了个身，舔了舔嘴唇，他现在已经有点燥热了。他听见托尼在隔壁的小厕所里洗漱的声音，想象着男人的脸庞在溅着干涸的水滴的镜子上映照出的样子。

他很难说那天晚上自己又多舒服，他只能说那实在是太刺激了。他当时只有十四岁，抻一抻腰都能数清楚肋骨的小身板被男人按着完完整整地操了三次。第二天晚上才睡起来他的眼睛都浮肿地睁不开，托尼给他准备了晚饭，两个人沉默着进餐，令他毫无头绪的是托尼竟然什么都没有提，彼得还以为那是自己的一场春梦！

在这之后彼得消沉了一段时间，直到周末托尼像是理所当然的一样向他求欢。其实男人只是捏着他冷冷的小脸啃了两下他的嘴巴，食髓知味的小孩就硬邦邦地戳在他爸爸的大腿上了。

男人舔舐着他的乳头的时候，彼得泄愤一样地抓乱了男人的头发，“不、不许碰我！”

托尼有些茫然地抬起头来看着他，顶着和设定完全不符合的乱糟糟的头发，看上去像一只憨厚的大猫，本来撇着嘴生气的男孩瞬间就被逗笑了。

“你在搞什么呢，小孩？”托尼拦着彼得的腰让他坐在自己腿上，手上麻利地解开了男孩运动裤上的系绳。

彼得偏过头亲了亲男人的嘴角，然后抱紧了他的脖子。

“请您轻一点，拜托了。”

之后他们就开始了这样不伦不类的关系。托尼每一次的亲吻，拥抱和求爱彼得都不拒绝和反抗，他顺从地不可思议。即使是在热水漫过腰际的浴缸里，窗帘半开的落地窗前，托尼的实验室里，开着炉火的灶台旁边，彼得都会温顺地接纳男人各种各样匪夷所思的要求。

可是这很怪。彼得说不上来自己为什么感到难过，他也不像以前一样对托尼畅言无忌了，他们之间从来都是彼得更主动一些，这样一来两个人的关系可以说一直都在冰点上徘徊，性事是维持那点温度的唯一热源了。

这不能怪他。彼得总是在课堂上走神，或者抱着笔记本电脑躲在被窝里熬夜（托尼不准他熬夜）看电影的时候想，托尼即使用最温存的手法抚摸自己，在哄骗他撅起屁股张开双腿的时候叫他甜心、蜜糖，做到忘情的时候夸赞他是个多么好的孩子，他也从来没有像电影里做这种事情的人那样对自己说，“我爱你”。

放暑假之前彼得终于忍不住向自己的好兄弟求助了，因为托尼要带他出去旅行，公路旅行，彼得可不觉得这是托尼的作风，他真的受得了住在车上还要照顾一个青少年这么超负荷的事情吗，他的耐心会爆炸吧。

即使彼得支支吾吾省略了很多只是和内德说了个大概，内德也花了好长时间才把嘴合上。

“你别再说了，彼得，让我缓一缓。”小胖子捂住自己的胸口，摇摇晃晃地扶住了桌子，“我现在只想报警让警察把托尼斯塔克给抓起来，因为他你的成绩退后了好多！”

“所以斯塔克先生才要带我出去旅行，他是这么说的。”

“你信吗？”

“当然不信。”

“上帝啊，那你还在纠结什么？直接拒绝他啊。”

“我、我不是，我也想……但，但是……”彼得像是即将要对喜欢的女孩表白一样结结巴巴，内德感觉越来越不好了，“我想，你应该懂的……内德，我想和斯塔克先生，真的变成那种关系……就是，那种……”

“不，我不懂。”

彼得真的很庆幸自己有内德这个好朋友。他打开手机看了看，十一点半，整个房子都熄了灯，托尼应该也睡了。内德一个小时前刚刚给他发过信息，问他新年过的还顺利吗，彼得想了想还是没有把托尼的怪象跟他讲，只是简单的回复了还不错之后道了晚安，内德为他操心够多的了。

彼得的计划把他的小心脏撑的满满的跳起来非常累人，他一整天都无精打采坐立不安的，就连车载电视上播放的星球大战都没看进去。彼得还是有些小看了托尼，虽然是公路旅行开的房车，也是高配豪华版的，再加上AI自动驾驶，托尼其实只用躺在床上睡觉就够了，但是两个人都一本正经地坐在驾驶室里。

傍晚的时候彼得选择了在车上过夜，于是托尼把车停在了一处平坦的高地上，他们开始准备晚餐。

“对，对不起，”彼得垂着头跑到托尼面前的时候托尼看了看他架好的烧烤架，似乎对即将要发生的事情已经有了预感了，“我带错包了……我本来以为我偷偷拿下来的是那个装满了酒的包，但是其实是装着吃的的那个……”

“……那我们就只好去镇上找个餐馆吃饭了。”

“可是，可是我想体验一下真正的公路旅行，那样就没意思了！”彼得手舞足蹈地在男人面前比划着，托尼完全对他的坚持感到无法理解，“我的包里还有吃的，我带了一些！”

从彼得倒空了的书包里掉出来的尽是薯片和面包，还有点果干和巧克力，两根香肠，稀稀拉拉地摊在桌布上，托尼挑着眉毛不知道说什么好。

“彼得，你说说这些东西有那个是可以放到烧烤架上烤的？”

“他们都不需要烤就可以吃！”

“算了，我们还是……”

“不！我不去！我就是要野餐要野营！你答应我的！”彼得感觉自己的小狐狸尾巴已经露出来了，光线不好他看不到托尼的表情，但是最后托尼还是妥协了，大概是因为他原本就是想补偿自己的。

“对、对不起……”彼得还是乖巧地向男人道歉，顺便还递上了面包和香肠，“我毁了我们的野餐。”

托尼推开了男孩手里的食物，顺手抽出来一瓶酒，“你如果没把这些酒带来，才是真的毁了我们的野餐。”

彼得自己几乎就把所有的零食吃光了，正在长身体的他食量十分可观。他坐在车沿上一边嚼着薯片一边数男人脚边摆的酒瓶，他也不确定男人的酒量到底如何，总之……内德和他说，如果空腹喝酒的话更容易醉，如果心情不好喝酒的话也容易醉。反正他是全都做到了。

虽然内德表示彼得十分糟心，但是他还是帮彼得通过谷歌和各种帖子制定了一套完备的计划。现在彼得已经完成一半了，斯塔克先生好像没有一点怀疑，虽然彼得有点心疼斯塔克先生 的身体，但是为了两个人后半生的幸福，让他牺牲一下也没有关系吧。

就这么想着，坐在炭火已经严重不足的烧烤架旁边喝闷酒的男人突然站起来向自己走了过来，彼得浑身瞬间绷紧了，他一定要在男人把自己弄硬了之前搞定！

“斯、斯塔克先生……”男人淡淡的酒精味道的拥抱有点让人上头，彼得声若蚊蝇地支吾出来了下一句，“您喝醉了吗？”

“怎么这样问？”托尼埋在男孩的颈窝里低低地笑了两声，“当然没有，小孩。我怎么会醉。”

彼得瞬间燃起了斗志，内德跟他说如果一个人醉了就一定会说自己没有醉，最起码他已经不清醒了，“那……那我有个问题要问您。”

“嗯？”托尼懒懒的声音又像是要睡了又像是想要做爱了。

“您爱我吗？”彼得怀上了男人的脊背，听到这个问题托尼的呼吸还是很均匀，身体也没有僵硬，他看上去是真的有点醉了。

“我不知道。”托尼的回答很快，完全是下意识的，像是真心话，“我不知道，彼得，你是指什么？我不知道怎么样才算是爱你。”

“我也不知道。”彼得看着那团炭火在浓稠的黑夜中不肯安分地迸发出的火花，突然感觉内心空白一样的平静，那些背下来的情话都被他和托尼之间细碎的点点滴滴给挤走了。

“但是我爱您，斯塔克先生。我对您的爱就是，”彼得悄悄地就像是在唱摇篮曲，“如果您笑了我会开心，您喝醉了我会很难过。您给我的所有东西我都喜欢都会好好珍惜，我还想把我喜欢的东西都给您。我喜欢您睡在我身边，您抚摸我，我喜欢听您的声音叫我。我也想听您说爱我。”

夜晚的风像是没有知觉，彼得也不知道那天有没有月亮，托尼喝的什么牌子的啤酒，他穿着什么颜色的衣服，气温是多少度，知了叫了没有，他只记得托尼轻轻的笑声，像是天堂的福音，教堂的唱诗班。

“当然了，彼得。我的孩子，我爱你。”

托尼的舌尖上还未恢复的麻痹的薄荷味道扫上男孩的嘴角，顺着微微勾起的唇线划动了一趟。成年的孩子在他身下已经有些盛不下了，只有像这样蜷缩起来睡觉的时候才让托尼感觉省心又可爱。

却不想男孩被打搅了美梦十分不满地反抗，用力甩头的动作让托尼毫不设防地磕到了牙齿。

“嘶……”托尼伸手捏了捏即使在睡梦中也对自己不耐烦的小脸，“你个小坏蛋，处处和我作对。”

他总是控制不住自己在男孩面前蠢蠢欲动的欲望，其实他埋怨彼得恃宠而骄越来越不听话的同时，也在得寸进尺乐在其中吧。

托尼没法对彼得解释为什么当时他不置一词，就像是他无法向彼得解释为什么身为“父亲”他从来没有带彼得去过主题公园动物园电影院一样，只是后面那个问题彼得从来没意识到也就从来没问过他。

怎么说，托尼的感情世界十分贫瘠。他对亲情和爱情的概念是无，因为这个世界给他的亲情和爱情是无。直到彼得占有了他的生命他才开始费力地分辨和体会这些感情。彼得完全不是把他的心给填满了，而是把他的心撑爆了。他处理不了小男孩奶油色的身体窜进自己的怀抱那种粘腻的胶着感，他不知道怎么抚摸小男孩那根刚刚会吐出浊液的小家伙才不是色情的。他也想说爱，但是他总感觉接男孩回家的路上太突兀，过生日的时候太老套，做爱之后太冲动，这都不是最好的。

其实他乐得男孩那个小小的把戏，即使自己十分愚蠢地中了圈套也无所谓，有什么比男孩主动献上的湿漉漉的纯真的吻更值得的呢。

他卸下了撑在彼得身体两边的手臂上的力道，向一边倒斜下去侧卧在男孩的背后把他揽进了怀里。他沉重的鼻息混杂着火热的欲望吹起男孩耳廓上稍长的发尾，把一根大腿插进了男孩的腿间，膝盖从臀缝顶弄到囊袋间，一只手伸进男孩的睡衣里揉捏他柔软小巧的乳尖。

“托尼！”

托尼的手掌之下是男孩没喊完的一半尖叫，不知道是男孩湿润的呼吸还是自己惊恐的冷汗，他的半张手掌都湿滑滑的。完全是下意识地，托尼看向了那条窄窄的门缝，为了避免落锁的声音过于突兀而留下的，像是一只细长的眼睛，盯得托尼后背发凉。

“嘘——”过度的惊吓让彼得清醒地彻底，同时也把两个人置于更加危险的境地。托尼不仅要捂紧了支支吾吾明显在咒骂他的小嘴，还要忍住吧不要因为男孩拧在自己手臂上的指甲而痛呼出声，“别出声，我没关门。”

彼得像是被噎了一下喉咙里滚出一声可爱的呻吟，托尼轻笑了一声松开了捏着他脸蛋的手。男孩无所适从地背对着蜷缩在他的怀里，“我、我叫的很大声吗？他们不会被吵醒吧……”

“别担心，”彼得的双腿因为紧张加紧了托尼的小腿，柔软的小屁股骑在他的一根大腿上，托尼带着男孩下半身的重量动了动腿，膝盖顶住了安分地垂在腿间的小家伙，“即使关上门，隔音效果也不会多好。”

“上帝……你是疯了吧。”

托尼含着彼得的耳尖，男孩颤抖的发尾刮在他的鼻子上，价格低廉的洗发水的味道不思彼得平时用的那么清新，味道甜腻地让人发吐。他能想象出来背对着他的男孩像是被舔毛的猫咪一样眯起的眼睛，他的脸颊上细密的毛细血管充血发红，因为自己的低喘和气音而干燥的唇舌，彼得缠住自己的双腿越来越紧，甚至开始研磨，那根小东西也渐渐地立了起来，要托尼再移动一下膝盖才能按压地到。

“可是你喜欢这样，不是吗？”托尼的太阳穴紧绷地发痛，即使彼得自发地把手指叼在嘴里阻止发声，他依然感觉男孩男孩细小的呻吟像是发情期的猫叫一样乖张，随时会把他们的行为暴露在亲人的脚步声中和骤亮的灯光之下。

“才怪……啊！你快停下，唔……”托尼可不是心血来潮把男孩调转过来面对面地亲吻他的嘴唇，他听到了隔壁的房间床铺弹动有人翻身的声音，彼得的舌头在他的搅动下也僵硬地不自然。

就像是连环杀人案凶手在报纸上看到了通缉令一样，托尼有一种临近解脱的奇异快感。他一只手臂穿过彼得的胯下伸向他想象中应激而瑟缩的穴洞，嘴巴还给两个人的舌头在空气里纠缠的时间来调整角度。

彼得防止自己发出声音的方法就是憋住呼吸，时间久了眼前的一片黑暗又蒙上了一层黑暗，缺氧的晕厥感屏蔽了快感的飙升，痛觉的攀延以及外界声音的打搅。终于他被放开了嘴唇，危机解除了，他大口呼吸的声音像是收音机接受信号时的杂音。

“呼吸，呼吸，彼得。”托尼的声音小心翼翼地，但又得意洋洋地，“你快要把自己憋死了，我以为我已经教会你怎么接吻了。”

“就，就这样吧……求你了，放过我。不能让他们听到，真的……”彼得加紧了双腿正好扣住托尼的手腕，可是他阻止不了他的手指在自己的穴内搅动。

“我连避孕套都准备好了，怎么可能就这样停下？”托尼带着男孩抓紧他右手的双手去抚摸自己的性器，“不用怕，彼得。即使他们知道了，他们也会一直爱你，你看看他们是多么地喜欢你。”

“混、混蛋，我根本不是在担心这个——”彼得的一条腿用力勾住了托尼的臀部，他们从没试过这个——侧卧着面对面地进入，彼得的半个身子都压在托尼的身上，即使这样，托尼也只能维持半根埋在他体内不滑出来，更别提动一动了。

“那你还有什么可担心的呢……”托尼的呓语断断续续地不像是在认真地寻求答案。

男人轻而易举地就让两个人的处境好受了一些，彼得舒适地骑上托尼的整根性器并且趴在他的胸口上喘息的时候，心里无比感谢两个人睡着的是一张稳固的小木床而不是会嘎吱作响的弹簧床。

“我当然是担心你……”彼得枕在托尼的左胸肌上，耳朵隔着皮肉和骨骼就是震动的心跳，牙齿隔着嘴唇就是性感的乳头，他甚至能闻到男人腋下蓬勃的气息，“我担心你被告上法庭，去吃牢饭……我担心你不能再、再像这样肏我……”

“上帝啊——”托尼被男孩对那个下流动作的性感发音刺激地又涨大了一圈，他的气息都在颤抖，“彼得，我的好孩子……你喜欢爸爸，你喜欢爸爸肏你，对不对？”

“是的，爸爸，我喜欢，我喜欢……”

他可爱的男孩，托尼感觉和快感一起涌上后脑的还有令人麻痹的安心感。这不是猎人和猎物的游戏，不是陷阱和囚禁，不是剥夺和强加，托尼终于决定在这罪恶中放下罪恶感。即使是血缘至亲都不能把男孩从他身边抢走，他害怕的，明天男孩将不愿意和他离开这间房子根本不会发生。

彼得接收到托尼的信号——拍在他屁股上的巴掌——以膝盖为着力点开始挪动屁股，被男人茂盛坚硬的耻毛搔弄的穴口不知轻重地收缩着，挤压地膨胀的性器不断地向男人的腰腹传达酸软的电流。与此同时那根粗硬的肉棍也不知轻重地操着彼得极限的最深处，事实证明把性事的主导权交给彼得永远不是个明智的选择。

因为速度和力度的不平衡，托尼最后还是坐立起来拖住了男孩奋力耸动的屁股，腰腹一如既往地凶悍。彼得的嘴里叼着被子的边角，托尼怕他着凉执意为他披上的，即使他不被允许脱掉裤子，只能在内裤疼痛的束缚中被男人肏到高潮，他也在射精后陷入了昏迷。

托尼似乎是和他一起射的，这不常见。彼得被放平在床上掖好被子的时候悄悄地想，他的内裤又湿又黏，后穴里空洞洞地，他习惯了被男人的精液填满到流出来。托尼离开前吻了他的额头，他看到乘着液体的避孕套像是一个小水球被男人捏在指尖，他担心托尼应该把它扔到哪里。

除了被肏开的洞穴和湿透的内裤，他们这场心惊肉跳的性爱在完全听不到的关门声中就这样被带过了。彼得在睡梦中忍受不了下身的粘腻感踢掉了裤子和内裤，他甚至想自己刚刚是不是也在做梦呢。

“意大利面来作早餐怎么样？我是意大利人，最擅长的想让你们尝尝。”

“荣幸不已，夫人。”

彼得从枕头上弹跳起来，他听到梅切肉丁的声音，本翻阅报纸，托尼给自己冲着咖啡。被窝里除了诚惶诚恐的自己，还有揉成一团的裤子。

“小彼，你醒了么？“托尼的声音打断了他的发呆。

“托……斯塔克先生！”彼得在男人进来的一瞬间就光着屁股撞进了他的怀里，“怎么办，我的内裤，我的内裤不能穿了！”

“……先放开我，先放开我，彼得。”托尼帮彼得把他的睡衣向下扯了扯，青少年的晨勃还没有完全消下去，最失算的是半抬头的小家伙上面还沾着昨天他自己射出来的精液，“……你先穿上裤子，我去给你买一条新的。”

“你知道戴避孕套，为什么不给我多带一条内裤！”彼得窘迫地都要哭出来了。

“嘿！求你了，小声点。”托尼自知理亏，的确是自己欠考虑没错，“我道歉，对不起，宝贝。你先穿上裤子，好吗？”

“我本来还想邀请他们来我们家里做客的。现在想想还是算了。”彼得看着后视镜里叔叔婶婶的身影越来越远，幽怨地瞄了托尼一眼。

“为什么？我时刻欢迎他们。”

“你的占有欲可真是吓人。”

“占有欲？”托尼琢磨了一会，“这不像是你的词，谁教给你的？”

“什么意思？什么叫做不像是我的词？”

“有点……太精辟了，我是说。”

“我在你的眼里就这么迟钝吗？”

“嗯。”

“……那你也很迟钝啊，连自己是什么样子都不清楚。”

“那是因为我只对你有——占有欲。”

“……”

FIN.


End file.
